The present application relates generally to engine start stop controls. Vehicles equipped with engine start-stop capability can realize significant fuel economy savings by reducing or totally eliminating any engine idling time; however, this capability comes with a number of drawbacks that can negatively impact vehicle driveability. A number of factors are significant for driveability including, for example, the amount of time to bring a stopped engine back on-line not adversely affecting vehicle launch and achieving consistent engine stop and restart behavior for all vehicle stops. Inconvenience and annoyance associated with too-frequent engine stops when the vehicle is in very frequent stop-and-go driving situations are other factors. These driving situations can occur when maneuvering around a parking lot via back and forth shifting between Reverse Gear and Drive (or first gear), rocking a vehicle forward and back to break free from a stuck situation (again, by frequent drive gear reversals between forward and reverse), or very slow stop and go driving situations usually caused by heavy traffic. In each of these cases, driver annoyance is increased if the engine is stopped and restarted each time the vehicle comes to a brief standstill. In some cases (such as rocking out of a stuck condition), the purpose of the shifting maneuver is actually hindered by engine stops and restarts. Existing attempts to account for undesired engine start/stop events suffer from a number of disadvantages and drawbacks. There remains a significant need for the apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.